I hope you fall in Love
by desired-moonlight
Summary: Given the choice, what would your last words be?


A cold, bone chilling breeze swept over the blood stained ground of a recent battle turned fatal. The only thing that was heard was the shallow weeping of a young pink haired woman thrown over her fallen members, until a malicious laugh surrounded the girl in her darkest moment.

"You, fool. It is too late to save them now." Laughed the unmistakable voice of the Uchiha prodigy as it echoed through the quiet forest.

The sobbing silenced and the shaking of her shoulders deceased as she slowly turned to face the missing nin, who once along time ago made his village so proud.

"How could you?" she whispered.

"How could I. Are you as slow minded as the others too ask that? I've killed countless of children, women, and men. Why would these two have been any different?"

He smirked, "Sure I guess the Kyuubi might've been useful but my brother, please, what a waste of time."

"He's your brother!" Sakura screamed as tears slid down her porcelain white cheeks

"A brother I've never wanted, therefore never needed."

"Where is your soul," she hissed as she lifted her head defiantly,

"What kind of shinobi are you, a scared one that's what."

"Your anger only clouds your ability to watch what you say, I'd watch it if I were you. I never became as famous as I am now because of mercy."

"Do you think it really matters to me whether or not I die, you've killed the only people I have ever loved?"

"Ha, love what a foolish emotion that is only made to single out the weak."

As Itachi licked the blood from his dirtied weapon he watched one by one the emotions that flickered in her eyes amusingly.

"Pathetic" he thought to himself.

The gaze was too much for her to hold as she slowly lowered her head, three words made their presence clear.

"I hate you."

"Humph, hate the only emotion truly worthy of this world. Too bad it took you this long to figure it out."  
Slowly he stepped closer to his newest victim, his eyes glazed with the killer intent but with her head held high she let forth a hollow laugh filled with pain and anguish.

"What are you going to do now, Kill me!" she spat, "I don't fear you now."

"What a shame, I've always enjoyed killing those you cowered over in fear." He smirked.

"Oh indeed, what a shame too bad eh Itachi." She whispered her voice laced with malice.

With the speed of a demon his long elegant fingers grasped her flower colored hair bringing her pale face closer to his.

"Your death is soon, I guess I'll try something new. Any last words young one?"  
"Yeah," she breathed, "I hope you fall in love."

Throwing Sakura to the groundan emotion he hardly knew came to him, surprise.

Harshly he questioned,

"What?"

"I hope you fall in love just like I have and when everything finally seems to be perfect the mirror will shatter and your heart will crumble just like mine."

"I've never been so scared in my life," he replied sarcastically

"You laugh now but wait one day I promise you. You'll feel the same pain youput me through."

"I'm sure." He laughed mockingly

"Don't you dare laugh at me" she cried angrily

"Your are going to love and then one day the one you hate the most will take it away from you and then I'll be the one laughing."

Itachi's eyes turned blood red as he rounded on his final attack to end the life of the insane women.

His weapon sure and true entered through her midsection where it stayed as he slowly moved back to inspect his work.

She fell to the ground with a gasp of painand a loud thump. She gradually crawled to the side of her fallen comrades andgently stroked her friend's faces with a tenderness of a mother.

She turned her cloudy gaze towards Sasuke as her lips met his in a searing kiss.  
"I love you, and will always. Together in life and death."

Itachi just slowly studied her dying actions in curiosity,

With a ragged breath she laid beside them but not before she uttered her last words,

"I promise you Itachi Uchiha, you will be put through the same torture you threw me in to. Revenge will be sweet."

And with that, three of the greatest warriors died with honor and integrity and would be forever remebered to all that knew them.

In silence he stared at the three with a slight pain in his chest as he turned to shadows to make his exit. Without a single glance back he walked away with strong steps towards the darkness as cold gust of wind settled over the land his cape blew in the wind. He closed his eyes as a searing pain swept through his mind and once again the words played through his mind. The moment that had just occurred not even a few moments ago had imprinted itself forever in his memory.

"I hope you fall in Love"

And it was then the great Itachi first showed the emotion he brought to so many, for fear had slowly crawled up his spine to slowly wrap around his rapidly beating heart and their it would continue to lay until his own death came.

V

V

V

V

V  
V

V

V  
V

V

V

V

V

V

I don't own Naruto. The Idea of this story came to me as I was walking home from school so I decided to write it before I eventually forgot it. I for one have never been very good with stories so I decided to make it really short. I'm sorry for the spelling and any further errors. I've actually wanted to place a challenge to any other writers. Like I've said I have never been good with writing stories but I have the feeling in the right hands this idea could make a very interesting story so if you are interested please leave a Review or if you just enjoyed the one shot review as well.

Thank-you

Desired-Moonlight


End file.
